Our Love Style
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Jade's moving back to Japan, and attending Ouran, too! She sets off to reunite with the twins; having missed them. She wasn't the same person without them. Let the hilarity and romance ensue! HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. Introduction

A/N: Here it is. The intro to my new story: **Our Love Style**.

Hikaru and Kaoru are my absolute favourites. With Tamaki following right after. But they win my heart. (winks).

Anyway, I know the whole separation and reunion thing is sort of cliché by now; and I know I used the same kind of 'intro' for MSP; but I couldn't help myself. And for me, it just works for the story.

Hmm..well, enjoy! First chapter will be out soon!

* * *

I remember when it used to be the three of us.

The three of us used to play together. Almost _every_ day, from morning until night. We were together for everything.

I remember having a crush on them. Not just one, but both. They worked that way. One was the other; vice versa. It almost didn't help that they were identical twins. I liked them both equally; I couldn't choose.

You could say we were best friends. The three of us. Our trio. We were inseparable.

That was when we were six. It was about a week after my birthday; when I turned seven. They had already turned seven—they always rubbed it in my face that they were older. They were always the little devil type. My birthday was on the third of August; theirs, the ninth of June.

It was after a whole week of celebrating me finally catching up to them in age that my parents had me come home early.

Come home early only to find out that we were moving. Moving away from my best friends; my favourite twins; my almost favourite people in general—moving away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

We left a bit into September. I remembered trying to say goodbye. I remembered the sad expressions on their identical faces—I remembered my own painful expression.

My parents wanted to take one last picture of the three of us before we left. I never liked that picture. It was too sad. We were usually happy. I didn't look at that picture, much.

After that picture had been taken we talked. We talked about all the fun times we'd had together, all the not-so-fun-times together, about how we'd keep in touch (which unfortunately, we did not. Blame letters constantly getting lost, or e-mails never sending through), about how we'd stay best friends no matter what, about how we'd keep the bond the three of us had, about how we wouldn't forget one another and about how we'd stay in each other's hearts.

I had cried; I remembered seeing the twins trying to contain their own tears, their faces red and their teeth biting down on their lips. We had a final group hug, and then I was off.

I wasn't as happy without Hikaru and Kaoru. I guess you could say I wasn't the same person. I always thought we'd be stuck here forever—but, _fortunately_ I was _wrong_.

I was sixteen, now. I was sixteen and moving back to Japan! Moving back to Hikaru and Kaoru! And to top it off, I was attending Ouran High School— my parents had informed me that, that was the school Hikaru and Kaoru attended, too. I'd never felt happier in ten years.

oOo

Jade looked out her window, squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight. She raised a hand to shield her chocolate coloured eyes, before glancing down to the picture she held in her loose fingers.

The picture was from ten years ago. The colours were starting to fade, and the edges of the photo were starting to fray—but she didn't mind.

It was of her, Hikaru and Kaoru. She was standing between them, a frown on her lips to match theirs, and sadness in her eyes. They each held one of her hands, trying their best to smile, but with no such luck.

She lowered the photo, looking back out her window and into the sun, watching a violet butterfly flutter past her view.

She couldn't wait. She really couldn't.

Because tomorrow would be her very first day at Ouran High School.

'I'll find Hikaru and Kaoru...and I'll surprise them. It shouldn't be that hard. They're always together,'she thought with a small smile playing on her lips as she let the music from her CD player flow through the air.

_Sore ga bokura no love style_

_Ai no katachi sa love style_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_Kore ga futari no love style_

_doko made datte love style_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

The smile still tugging at her lips, she lifted the photo to the window, pressing it against the glass and letting the sun's powerful beams shine through it—making the photo seem happier than it really was.


	2. The Host Club

A/N: Hey guys. So here's the first chapter of **Our Love Style**.

I've never written any Ouran except a small one shot about Hikaru and Kaoru. So I tried my best to capture each character..

I think I did a pretty good job. Especially on Tamaki. I really like how I wrote his character; dramatic, exaggerative, melodramatic, charming, goofy and well...Tamaki. Though he might be a bit insane in some bits.

I'm pretty happy with the twins. But I'm not sure I'm exactly pleased with the part near the end, when...Well, I won't spoil it. But I hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome!

* * *

"Ouran..." Jade whispered to herself, standing before the gates of the grand school. Her eyes widened in awe; now that she was standing in front of it—Ouran looked nothing like the picture in the pamphlet her parents had showed her.

With a deep breath she marched towards the main entrance, her bag hanging over her shoulders.

She got her schedule, locker number, home-room; the essentials. She even got her uniform—as poofy as it seemed. She tucked the uniform, which was in it's bagged package, into her bag and glanced down the long, empty hallway.

'Maybe finding Hikaru and Kaoru won't be as easy as I thought...' she thought to herself, walking down the hall.

She wandered—explored.

She peeked inside the lunchroom, which looked more like a five star gourmet restaurant then a cafeteria. She also checked the library, which seemed far too big to be your typical school library. Even the classrooms were pretty big, and the halls, too. Even the windows!

Right..

Ouran Academy; an institution of extravagance and prestige where learning came secondary to luxury.

Not only was the school huge...But it was also outrageously loud.

'I need to go somewhere quiet and read this thing...' Jade told herself, holding her student hand-guide/pamphlet in her hand. Walking down yet another long hall she examined each door she passed.

There were numerous classrooms, and a few other typical rooms. But near the end...A music room that wasn't being used.

"Perfect," she whispered, placing a hand on the door to pull it open. And then...the weirdest thing.

Rose petals came drifting out of the room on a gentle breeze, their sweet fragrance reaching her senses and tingling. There was a bright, dim light before her, which made her step back a little and shield her face.

"Welcome," a group of male voices chorused, "to the Host Club."

"Host...Club...?" Jade repeated slowly, blinking her eyes and standing just outside the room.

"Ah, are you new around here, Princess?" the blonde one, whom had been sitting in a chair—being the centre of this club—danced over to her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

She recoiled, taking her hand back, "W-what? You don't even know me!"

"I'd like to," he whispered, making her shiver and take another step back. He grabbed her hand again, pulling her into the room and pulling her into his chest, "I, my Princess, am the King of this wonderful Host Club! Now tell me," he leaned in towards her ear, "What's your type?"

"E-excuse me?" she asked, escaping from his grip and stumbling back a little, "What're you talking about? A Host Club!?"

"We, this group of seemingly handsome men," he motioned towards the other six behind him, "are here to make such fair ladies as yourself—happy." With a twirl, he was in front of her again, "Now I'll ask you again, Princess... What's your type?" He leapt back to join the other six, a grin on his face.

Jade only blinked, holding the side of her head with one hand and holding her bag with the other.

Host Club?

"So tell me," the 'King' began. "Is it the cool type, like Kyoya?" He beckoned to a somewhat darker guy with glasses, which he pushed up the bride of his nose with his middle finger; the glass glinting.

"The wild type, like Mori?" A tall, quiet guy. The corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly.

"Or maybe the Loli-Shota type, like Honey, here?" A boy who looked nothing over the age of six, with rich blonde hair and big eyes holding a pink bunny and hanging off of Mori's shoulders. He offered her a big smile and a giggle.

"Or is it the natural type, like Haruhi?" All that could be said was that this _guy_ had big, shining eyes, and very soft features. _He_ smiled.

"Or the," the King's voice lowered a little bit, "little devil type like—."

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Jade finished, her eyes wide and glittering with happiness as she recognized the two twin's matured faces.

They hadn't been paying attention, and slowly shifted to look at her, their eyebrows raised slightly, "How do you know our names?" One asked.

"Aren't you new here?" the other asked.

The happiness on her face slowly died down, "You don't...remember...?" There was a frown on her face, as the King released a large gasp; the twins only raising their eyebrows higher on their foreheads.

"A frown!" The King exclaimed with slight horror. "This is not tolerable!" He ran to her, enveloping her in such a big hug that he lifted her feet off the floor. Peeking over her shoulder she looked to Hikaru and Kaoru, who looked back at her with curiosity in their eyes.

They strongly felt like they knew this girl. Her appearance. Her presence. But...it was so blurred...

"My lovely Princess," the King put her down, placing an arm gently around her shoulders, "I think I, the prince type, Tamaki, am the type for you. I promise to make you happy!"

The frown was still on her lips.

Tamaki gasped again, "No, no Princess! You mustn't frown! I can't see such a delicate and fragile being as yourself be sad! Please smile, Princess!" He spun her into his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She wheezed for breath, the excessive amount of twirling and hugs starting to get to her nerves system.

She wiggled out of his grip, collecting her bag and backing towards the door, "I'm...I'm sorry, but I don't think..."

The 'Loli-Shota', Honey, leapt off of Mori's shoulders and raced over to her, grabbing her hand and tugging on it, "No! You can't leave! Not yet!" He frowned. "You can hold my bunny, Usa-Chan! Or eat cake with me!" He pushed the bunny into her arms and whipped out a tray of cakes out of no where, "See! There's chocolate, and strawberry and marble..."

"No, really, I don't think..." she was cut off when she stumbled back a bit, falling back and the contents of her bag spilling out.

With another sharp gasp, Tamaki raced over to her, helping her up, "Oh, Princess! Are you alright!?"

She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead before shaking her head.

Kyoya walked over to her spilt bag, a certain item catching his eye. He bent over, picking up an old, frayed photograph and standing back up to examine it, "This looks like..."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Honey exclaimed, sitting on Mori's shoulders again, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

The twin's perked up, drifting over to Kyoya to join him on both sides, looking over his shoulders at the photo.

While Tamaki fussed over Jade, and Kyoya, the twins and Honey and Mori examined the photo, Haruhi picked up Jade's bag and began to collect the fallen items.

"Ah," Jade saw this action out of the corner of her eye, prying herself from Tamaki and wandering over, beginning to collect her items, too. "You don't have to do this, um...Haruhi."

"No, it's okay. I can see you're kind of phased from Tamaki Senpai..." he smiled and laughed slightly as Jade examined his face. There was something odd about him.

"Hey, Kaoru, this is..."the first twin, Hikaru started, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the photo.

"Us," the second twin, Kaoru finished.

"Then who's...she...?" they both asked, both of them pointing their index fingers to the girl in between them in the photo.

"Isn't the more curious question why this girl has a photo of you two with her, in the first place?" Kyoya asked, as the twins looked to one another.

Jade and Haruhi stood up, Jade's bag on her shoulder again. She could feel her face burning—they really didn't remember her?

This wasn't how she expected her first day at Ouran to go.

She bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears building behind her eyes. With another loud and dramatic gasp, Tamaki leapt over to her, taking her by the shoulders and sticking his face in her own, "Oh, Princess! You mustn't cry! Why are you so upset!? Why aren't I making you happy!? Why have I failed as a host!?" He dropped to his knees, shaking his hands at the sky, "What have I done wrong!?"

Kyoya flipped the photo over, his glasses glinted as he saw names written on the back.

_Hikaru, Jade and Kaoru. Last day in Japan._

Kyoya made his way over to Jade, handing her the photo, "I believe this is yours." He turned around. "Jade."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, and they looked at each other with surprise.

Jade rubbed at her eyes, tucking the photo into her bag and starting towards the door, "I better go, now. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"But you haven't!" she heard Tamaki cry. "It is I who should be sorry for failing to make you happy! I'm so sorry!"

She sighed, opening the door again to leave until she felt two hands wrap around each of her wrists.

The twins.

Hikaru held her left wrist; Kaoru the right. Her body stiffened slightly, as she slowly looked over her shoulder.

They let go of her hands, standing back to let her look at the two of them as she turned around.

"We're so sorry," Hikaru began.

"...that we didn't remember," Kaoru finished.

"We feel terrible," they both chimed. "Jade."

She felt herself brighten, "You...remember me?"

They turned to one another, Hikaru whispering, "I don't know how in the world we didn't recognize her, Kaoru."

"Maybe it's because she's gotten so pretty, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered back.

She felt herself blush.

"Please stay," they begged in unison, turning to her again. "We open in a few minutes. We can do some catching up."

Tamaki burst through the two of them, his eyes wide and happy, "Yes, Princess. Please stay! I must prove myself as a host to you!"

The twins pushed him away, sending him into the wall behind them, "I believe that she is _our_ customer, Tono." They chimed in perfect unison, wrapping their arms around her and walking her over to a table with three chairs.

"Jade-chan is ours," Hikaru said, pulling a chair out.

"Jade-chan is our toy," Kaoru added, sitting her down.

"Jade-chan is our best friend in the whole wide world."

"B-but..." Tamaki whimpered. "I..redeem...myself...host..." In a flash he was in the corner, hands to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around them and a depressed aura surrounding him.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, taking their seats, "Welcome to the Host Club, Jade."


	3. Homeroom

The next day, Tamaki spent his morning pacing around the music room, grumbling slurred words to himself that no one could make out.

The twins sat on the couch; Hikaru playing a video game with Kaoru at his aid. Honey and Mori were at a table, snacking on tea and cookies.

Kyoya leaned against the wall, holding his clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, watching the King pace around, "Tamaki." He said his name flatly.

Tamaki ceased his pacing, swivelling around to look at who was also known as the 'Shadow King', "Yes?"

"I've been trying to figure it out for a while now..." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, one of his common gestures, "...But a test didn't have me all that worried. So, why are you pacing?"

Tamaki stiffened a little, a deadpan expression taking over his face as he zoomed off to the corner, sitting and touching his fingers together, "I'm a terrible host."

Kyoya sighed, scribbling something onto his clipboard, "Your service has been requested the most this week, like most weeks. So I'd like to think you're a rather good host."

"I failed to make her happy," Tamaki drabbled. "I let her frown. I almost let her cry!" He threw his arms up and began to sob dramatically, "She seemed so delicate, too! I wasn't precise! I should've handled her with the upmost of care!"

"Our fault," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed from the couch, just as Hikaru reached the next level on his game.

Tamaki shot them a grimacing look, "Twins..." he mumbled. He was standing by them in a flash, "It was you two. It was you two who caused her unhappiness in the first place! What was it. What was it that you did to her!?"

"It was a long time ago," Kaoru said, pointing to something on the game screen as Hikaru mashed a button.

"Jade used to live here in Japan," Hikaru informed, continuing his button mashing.

"We were best friends since we were little kids. We were pretty inseparable."

"And then, after her seventh birthday..."

"...She moved away," they both finished in unison as Hikaru advanced to the next level.

"That's so sad," Haruhi said quietly, with slight sadness in his eyes as he imagined the story in his mind.

"That's why she got so upset!" Honey realized. "Because you two didn't remember her!"

"How terrible," Tamaki pressed. "You twins have a horrible memory."

"It was ten years ago," they objected.

"Don't get us wrong," Kaoru began.

"...We felt terrible after remembering her," Hikaru finished.

Kaoru sighed, propping his elbow up on the armrest and resting his chin in his hand, "Before she left we made a promise. That we wouldn't forget each other. That we'd stay best friends forever."

"She is fragile," Hikaru added. "Delicate."

"That's why she got so upset," they said.

"At least you remembered her, though. Right?" Haruhi asked. "Even if it took you a little bit to find that certain memory."

They nodded, "Right."

Tamaki put his nose in the air, "Well I shall not forget that I let the lovely lady frown. I am _going_ to redeem myself."

"Good luck, Senpai,"Haruhi said with a sense of doubt.

"Yeah, good luck," the twins mumbled.

"From what I can tell," Kyoya was by Tamaki's side in a second. "If Jade returns to the Host Club today, she's going to request Hikaru and Kaoru."

Smiles appeared on their lips as they heard the news, "Jade-chan loves _us_, Tono."

Tamaki winced, "But..."

"You can find another way to redeem yourself," Kyoya told him. "Until things are comfortable with the twins and her again, once the memories are no longer blurred, you're—."

"Hello?" a semi familiar voice called, a small crack in the door indicating that it was being opened.

"Jade-_chan_!" Tamaki sang, rushing to the door to greet her.

She blinked as he linked his arm with her, leading into the room.

"Um, ohayo Tamaki-kun," she smiled slightly, scanning the room for the twins. Which she spotted in a minute. (_Ohayo_: Good Morning).

"I see you've returned to the Host Club," he said, pointing out the obvious and leading her further into the room, "So...Who will you request today?" There was a certain confidence in his voice as he asked the question.

"Um..." she put a finger to her lips as she looked over the hosts.

Tamaki's eyes glittered with hope that she would choose him. That she would choose him and he could show her that he really was a good host—that he could make her happy!

"The twins, please."

The twins smiled devilishly as they rose from the couch, linking their arms with hers.

"My, Jade... You look lovely in your uniform," Hikaru told her, seeing that today she was wearing her woman's uniform. A yellow, _poofy_ dress with white cuffs and collar and a red ribbon tied around the neck; and white stockings and black mary janes.

"Well it's kind of hard to walk in..." she said awkwardly. "But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Well you look super kawaii," Kaoru informed, as the three of them took seats. (_Kawaii_: Cute).

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki, who was frozen with his arm extended towards the trio, "Senpai?" He poked him, causing him to fall over with a crash.

oOo

"G-gomen! I'm late!" Jade said breathlessly, stepping into her new classroom a few minutes late. (_Gomen_: Sorry) The situation was given a nod from the teacher, letting her know that it was alright. Besides, it was only her second day.

She looked over the other students in the class, her eyes landing on one student in particular. Her expression dropped, "Ta—."

"What a lovely surprise!" Tamaki had an arm around her in a second. "How wonderful, Jade! We share the same home-room class!"

She released a cool breath—her aim had been to get in the same class as the twins. And out of the seven hosts, Haruhi seemed one of the most normal (besides Kyouya or Mori), and he was in that class, too.

Trying to accept settling for Tamaki she nodded, "Yeah.. Wonderful."

"Would you like to sit by me?" he asked her, walking her over to an empty desk by his own. "Oh, I know! I'll let you borrow my pencil!" He whipped out a pencil with a bear sitting on the top out of no where.

"Eh..." she pushed the pencil out of the way, taking out her own, "I have my own pencil...Tamaki...-kun."

"Very well," he sighed, taking his seat. "If you need anything, don't be shy to ask! We are after all..." He propped his elbow up, resting his chin on his hand and smiling, "...the friendly classroom duo."

"T-thank you, Tamaki..." she stuttered, looking ahead as he began a rant on how friendly classroom duos were better than friendly classroom trios; like Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, apparently.

She sighed, 'He's still worked up about that whole _host redeeming_ thing...'

"...because I know you'd rather be paired with a prince such as myself, rather than those two foolish devils in a friendly classroom anything; am I right?"

She turned her head to look at him, blinking her big chocolate eyes, "Um, right. Sure. Yeah."

This brought a grin upon the Host King's lips, "I knew it! Wait until we tell the others. I'm sure they'll all envy our new classroom duo."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm, so are you thinking about stopping by the Host Club later?" he asked curiously, innocence on his face.

"I am, actually."

"Say, why don't I host you? I—."

"I was thinking of requesting the twins again, actually Tamaki. But thank you, anyway," and with that she opened up her books and starting taking notes.

Tamaki's eyes flittered up the length of her purple pencil. What caught his attention was the Cheshire cat sitting proudly on top of it.

He grimaced, before taking out his own bear pencil and copying the notes from the board.

There was something about Jade that intrigued him. Something...endearing? Something...that made him want her attention. Something that made him want to prove to her that he could make her happy!

"...Twins..." he grumbled, the lead of his pencil breaking as he pushed it too hard onto the paper. He turned to Jade with wide, puppy dog eyes, "Eh...Jade-chan?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Would it be too much trouble to borrow a pencil..by any chance?"

oOo

A waterfall of tears spurted from Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes, as they held their stomachs and doubled over.

"Well...it's not _that_ funny," Jade said quietly, setting her teacup down. She had gotten to the Host Club early after classes—even beating Tamaki there—so that she would be able to get the twins again.

They wept the stray tears from their eyes, "Sorry," Hikaru managed.

"It's funny to us," Kaoru told her, giggling a little bit.

"We feel sorry for you," they grinned, as she nodded slowly and took a sip of tea. She almost dropped her cup, though when a tall shadow loomed over their table.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

The twins casually turned around, resting their arms on the backs of their chairs and looking at Tamaki with no expression whatsoever, "Yes, Tono?"

The corner of Tamaki's lip twitched slightly as Kyouya made his way over, "We've had a few customers complain about the noise coming from over here."

"Jade was just telling us that she's in the same class as Tamaki," they said in unison, laughter seething from their pressed together lips.

Tamaki shook with anger, "We're the friendly classroom _duo_! Right Jade, right!?" He burst through the two twins, sticking his face in hers, "...Right?"

"Um, right," she smiled then. "I don't mind being in your class, Tamaki. It's just..."

Haruhi had just happened to walk by, over hearing the conversation, "Oh, you're going to have trouble thinking of words, Jade."

"Oh?"

"How about..." Haruhi put a finger to his lip, looking up in thought. "Oh. I know. Is it just that Senpai's dramatic. Exaggerative. Melodramatic. A goof ball. Insane. Hyper. Somewhat obnoxious—."

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki cried in horror, "Is this what you think of me!?"

"I've told you this before, Senpai..." he replied dryly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki sobbed, throwing himself at the other host and holding him tightly.

"Is he...always like this?" Jade asked, turning away from the scene.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya all nodded in perfect unison.

"He's an idiot," Kyouya said, scribbling something onto his clipboard.

"But Tono makes us happy," Hikaru said, as Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"We all love Tono."

Jade smiled, turned back around in her seat to see Haruhi suffering in one of Tamaki's death hugs. This host club..

They were like a family.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Kyouya started, lowering his clipboard and catching Jade's attention. "But your time with the twins is up, Jade."

"Oh, that's fine..." she murmured, going to get out of her chair. Hikaru and Kaoru sprang from their own; Hikaru pulling her chair out and Kaoru helping her stand up.

"Come back later, Jade!" they called to her as she headed towards the door, a small smile on her face.

From what she could tell Tamaki had moulded this Host Club into a family. A close one, too. And happy. When she and the twins were younger she was their only friend—they wouldn't let anyone else into their world.

There was just something comforting about her, something they could trust, something that they really loved about her that made them allow her into their small world.

She was so happy to see their world expanded. She honestly wouldn't of been happy to be the only one still in their lives; she always thought they could use some expansion.

And Tamaki had granted that to them.

'If only...I could see the other side of Tamaki,' she thought, wondering what Tamaki would be like when he wasn't being...well, Tamaki. She giggled, placing her hand on the door.

"Jade-chan!" she heard a childish voice call, as Honey appeared behind her.

She turned around with a startle, "Ah, Honey."

He grinned, "You know, I'm free right now. We could have some cake together and—."

"Ah!" Tamaki rushed over to the two, dragging Haruhi along with him, keeping him in a one sided hug, "I'm also free! Why don't you come over here!?"

"If you couldn't tell he still hasn't forgiven himself for letting you frown," Haruhi whispered, hands placed on Tamaki's arm—trying to pry it off.

"I could tell," she said half heartedly. "But actually, I just think I'm going to come back when the twins are free again."

"You must really love them, huh?" Haruhi asked, wheezing for breath now as Tamaki rambled on about..._something_.

"They're still my best friends,"Jade informed, studying Haruhi's face carefully. There was something about him that didn't settle with her. "I want to spend as much time with them as I can for now...You know..to catch up."

"I understand," Haruhi nodded. "Just you wait until you guys have all those old memories sorted out. You'll understand why they're the devil type of this Host Club."

"Well they were little devils at six, too."

"Well times that by ten, then," Haruhi chuckled. "You're going to come here often, right?"

"Everyday!" Tamaki declared, abruptly joining the conversation. "Jade, you shall now visit the Host Club on a daily basis! Open, or not! You are welcome here anytime you like!"

A faint redness spread across her face, "T-thank you, Tamaki."

"No problem at all!" he tugged on Haruhi's hand. "_Now_, come Haruhi. Let us prepare a table for Jade-chan and ourselves."

"But Senpai, I have an appointment."

"Let Honey take care of it."

Jade's lips slowly developed into a smile, until she heard Hikaru and Kaoru calling her name from their table waving their arms at her, "Jade-chan! Jade-chan! We're free! We still have a weeks worth of catching up!"

"I'm coming," her smile grew and she made her way over to them.

oOo

"You're in Tamaki's class? How lucky!" one girl squealed, her hands on her cheeks. "I sure wish that _I_ was in his class."

"Heh, yeah. Lucky, alright," Jade laughed dryly. She honestly didn't mind being in Tamaki's class, but until he settled the whole Redeem-Myself-As-A-Host-Because-I-Made-Jade-Frown thing he was most likely going to be breathing down her neck every second.

She could feel his eyes on her from across the room, actually. She tried to ignore it, turning back to the two girls who sat with her and the twins.

It had been time for the twins' next clients, and they had started telling them about Jade. Pretty soon, they had invited her over to deepen the conversation. The girls seemed fairly friendly, thus leading to them asking her home-room—which she shared with Tamaki. And that leads us to where we are now.

"Anyway, how about we talk about something else?" Jade suggested, as the other two girls nodded, carefully sipping at their tea.

"How about how clumsy you were when you were little?" Hikaru teased playfully, nudging her arm with his own.

Pink scribbled across her cheeks, "Well..."

Kaoru laughed, "Ah, Hikaru! Remember when we'd take turns giving her piggy backs because she would always trip over such flat surfaces?"

Hikaru laughed into his palm, "Yes, yes! How could I forget?"

"Aww," the girls cooed sweetly, as Jade sunk a little further into her seat, a small rain cloud of despair hovering above her head.

Kaoru draped an arm around her shoulders, "But hey, look at that perfect posture you have now!"

"A proper lady," Hikaru grinned.

She smiled weakly, "H-hai." (_Hai_: Yes).

"Were you all really close?" the second girl asked curiously, a friendly smile on her lips.

The twins nodded, "Inseparable."

The first girl giggled, "It's funny, Jade. The twins have calmed down since you...came back."

She nodded slowly, her mind on opposite sides of the spectrum as she wondered if she meant that as a good thing, or a bad thing.

"This whole, friendly, gentle and calm act that they've put on since you've been back is really, very cute," the second inquired. The first nodded in agreement.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, as Jade's lips slowly quirked into one.

"The brotherly love thing," she said. "They were cute enough with that ten years ago. What about now?"

Both girls' cheeks turned red as they thought it over, "Forbidden brotherly love..."

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other, smirking before Hikaru extended a finger to stroke Kaoru's chin lovingly, "Kaoru, do you remember..."

"...when we used to stay up wondering about..."

"...whatever happened to our very best friend," they said in unison. Their hands were placed on each other's cheeks in seconds, "I'm glad I had you to comfort me!" They exclaimed in unison, before dragging Jade into their brotherly hug.

She giggled; brotherly love. It was pretty much adorable beyond belief. And Hikaru and Kaoru...you could say they...used it to the best of their ability.

The two girls squealed in excitement. Apparently having Hikaru and Kaoru's best friend, and or toy, which they had considered her, who happened to be a girl—only made the situation cuter to the customers.

"You're so lucky to have Hikaru and Kaoru as best friends," the second girl sighed with a smile.

"Tamaki in hoom-room, Hikaru and Kaoru as best friends and hanging around the Host Club... You're so lucky..." the other girl added, as they turned to each other and nodded with sweet, small smiles.

"I suppose," a smile of her own found it's way onto her lips. All the while Hikaru and Kaoru were still pulling the brotherly love act as Jade rose from her seat, "I'll be excused now, thank you."

"Goodbye Jade-chan!" the two girls chorused, with waves.

"Stay away from Tono, but stick around!" the twins called, as Tamaki appeared at their shoulders in a huff.

"They're popular, ne?" Kyouya's dark, smooth voice came from the wall. Jade turned her head, spotting him and heading over to him, "Yes. I've noticed."

"You're upset?"

She touched her fingers together, "Well..I mean..." Her eyes drifted to the window by Kyouya. "I really want to spend as much time as possible with the twins. I haven't seen them in so long...And they were my best friends, still are. But...the Host Club... the clients...it's makes it hard. That's why I got here so early today, so I could get them. But I knew my time would be up...

"It makes me happy when they have free time, instead of spending it themselves, they'll call me over. It kind of lets me know they never forgot about me on purpose. I won't lie..." her eyes lowered, and a humble smile appeared on her lips, "...I almost forgot about them. But that photograph..the one you saw yesterday, Kyouya...That...made it hard to forget them."

He nodded, "Well remember, you're welcome here anytime. Even when we're not open to customers."

"Thank you, Kyouya. Tamaki already told me," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

He nodded.

"I'll tell you a little secret," she laughed a little. "I even...I even had crushes on them when I was little. Both of them, Hikaru _and _Kaoru. Yet, they weren't one person. They were each their own."

Kyouya's glasses glinted, "I can tell they really care about you." He grinned, "Wait until you've been here a while, though. They'll start to be more themselves once you're all comfortable with one another again."

"I've heard that more than once," she giggled, before seeing Hikaru and Kaoru waving to her from the corner of her eyes.

Kyouya smiled, "I'm sure they'd skip a few appointments just to catch up with you."

She took a step towards them, "One more thing...Kyouya..."

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

Kyouya tilted his head slightly, not quite understanding her question, "What do you mean?"

"About them? Why are they so popular?" she asked, glancing over at the twins.

A smug smirk appeared on the Shadow King's lips, "Haruhi wanted to know the very same thing..." He tucked his clipboard under his arm, turning to look at the twins with her. "The very fact that they're both handsome scores a lot of points, in general. And while the act they play swings between friendship and love is favourable enough to customers—in their case, they use the high taboo of them being twins as their greatest weapon.

"Also, the arrangement of also being loved simultaneously by such tight bonded twins, would be a maiden's ultimate romance. You're blushing, do you agree?"

"N-nani?" Jade blinked her brown eyes back at him, almost lost in thought. (_Nani_: What). She raised a hand and gently pressed it to her cheek, "I-I said I had crushes on them at six. I said nothing about now, Kyouya."

He only smirked, "Alright. That's...agreeable."

She nodded slowly, "I'll see you, then." With that she took a few slow steps towards the twins, as Kyouya watched her, taking out his clipboard again and absentmindedly scribbling some notes down.

"Ah! Jade-chan!" Tamaki's voice rang through the room, causing Kyouya to take a glimpse up to see Jade captured by him. "Our schoolwork! You should come over here with me and we can work on it, together!"

"No."

"Immune to Tamaki.. Huh," Kyouya whispered to himself, scribbling some more notes down.

"B-but—!"

"I said no."

"Then I'll still see you in class tomorrow!"

"Sure."

"Jade-chan! Over here, come on!"

"Coming, Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Our schoolwork!"

* * *

A/N: Hey! So like yesterday with MSP, I decided to give you a treat and update early since we have today off of school.

Anyway, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. But it's okay. I still am happy with it; it's just not _exactly_ what I wanted it to be. Really, the biggest point of this chapter was just to get across that Jade and Tamaki share the same class. Friendly classroom duos rock, ne? Oh yeah. That and the whole thing about Jade and the twins. I tried to make the twins come across a bit calmer and such since they were just reunited with Jade. They need to catch up, right? So no tricks right now. But don't worry, they'll be their lovable, devilish selves in a few chapters!

And about the Cheshire cat on Jade's pencil. That's sparked from Episode 13; Haruhi in Wonderland. You know how the twins were Cheshire cats? Well, there you go.

And, **important:** I have gotten _a lot_ of favorites for OLS just from the first chapter. But so far, **ShadowYashi** has been the only one to review. Thanks a lot, too Shadow! But anyway, I'd really appreciate if you'd take some time to review! I love seeing your comments, and what you'd like to see in the story. Things like that. I even love constructive criticism. So please, review!?

And if you even read this entire A/N, thanks a ton, too. See you next update!


	4. Haruhi

"Morning, Haruhi," Jade said, coming into the Host Club that morning.

"Oh!" the tray of cakes Haruhi was carrying crashed to the ground. "You startled me." He rubbed his neck, before crouching over to pick up the fallen cakes. Jade got down on her knees to help him, icing getting onto her fingers. She wiped them onto her dress, as Haruhi picked up the tray. They both looked up, their eyes meeting. Haruhi's eyes... They looked like her own. Jade pictured herself in her mind, deep brown eyes shining. That image slowly transformed into Haruhi.

There was something seriously weird about this dude.

"Um..." Jade stood up with Haruhi.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked, as Jade opened her mouth to say something. That is...until Tamaki tackled her.

"Your dress!" he shrieked. "Ruined!" He stood up, picking Jade up by the shoulders. With one hand he held onto her shoulder, and with the other he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins were by his side in a rush, saluting, "Yes, Tono!"

"Clean the fair lady up," Tamaki said calmly, spinning her into the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru and then skipping away.

"Uh, wait, wait..." Jade began until Hikaru and Kaoru ran off with her. "WAIT----!"

oOo

Jade found herself in a dark room, the ony light visible was shining down on her. She was sitting in one of the chairs from the music room, but she definitely wasn't there anymore.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called out, looking around through the darkness.

She saw two gleams of eyes, as the two twins emerged from the shadows. Her eyes widened frightfully, "Okay, this is kinda freaking me out."

It wasn't just now that she was figuring out how wacky the host club was.

"Time to clean you up!" they chimed, as Hikaru appeared behind her, tugging on the zipper of her dress. Her eyes widened even more, "Hikaru! What're you doing!?"

In front of her Kaoru was holding a plain, white towel, "It's alright Jade-chan. We're not going to hurt you."

"I don't think I can trust that..." she murmured nervously, her teeth ground together, remembering their devilish personas.

She saw Kaoru pout, and knew Hikaru was, too.

"Oh boo," Hikaru droned.

"Don't trust us anymore?" Kaoru asked. "I thought we were still best friends."

"Hey, wait! That's no fair!"

All of a sudden there was a flash of movement, the sound of a zip, the sound of a fold and then more movement.

Jade blinked her eyes, feeling dizzy. Then she looked down, seeing her body wrapped in the towel. She looked up, seeing Hikaru holding her uniform and Kaoru holding a bar of soap.

Jade's face went beet red, "You...you didn't see anything did you?" Her voice was shaky.

"Nope," grins.

Jade blinked, "I think it's fair to say no one can trust those grins."

The twins rolled their eyes, "Her personality..." Hikaru began.

"...hasn't changed much," Kaoru finsihed.

"Has it?" they both said in unison.

"Hey!" Jade objected, clutching the towel around her tight and standing up.

"Gotta clean!" Hikaru taunted, waving the uniform in her face. With that they zoomed off.

Jade sighed, sitting back down, "The twins as teenagers...that's peachy."

oOo

"I hope you've been left untouched," Haruhi said, once Jade found her way out of that creepy dark room. She was sitting at a table with Haruhi, sipping tea and waiting for the twins to bring her uniform back. She was left in the towel, but, sensitive and..._un-boyish_ (lol, had to go with that. 'un-boyish'. yeah, i know _some_ guys aren't like that xD) enough, Haruhi had given her his uniform jacket to cover up.

"Untouched? Yes. I'd kill them if they did anything like that!" she took an almost furious sip of tea. "...thanks for the jacket, by the way."

Haruhi smiled, "Haha, of course! I know I wouldn't want to be left in your position."

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "Um, yeah.." She blinked a few times, "I mean...I love the twins and all, but as teenagers...a bit more of a hassle." She laughed a little, "But they're still the same twins that are my very best friends."

"Yeah?" Haruhi had some tea. "You look at them like you love them."

"Yeah, I---.." she paused in the middle of her sentence, blinking rapidly at Haruhi's comment. "Whassat?"

"Like you love them," a giggle. A giggle that suspiciously sounded a lot like Jade's own. "You look at them like you love them."

"Well....yeah. But not _love _love them!" her cheeks went red.

"Whatever you say," Haruhi winked. "Anyway, I better set up some more. We're having a theme day today."

"Theme day?" Jade repeated curiously.

"Consider it...cosplay day," Haruhi laughed, walking off just as Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Jade with her uniform.

"Clean and ready for wear!" they chimed, saluting. From across the room Jade saw Tamaki salute back to them.

Jade pushed her chair out, snatching the uniform out of their hands, "Gimme that..."

The twins turned to watch her walk into a dressing room, "Hurry back!"

"We're having a theme day," Hikaru called.

"And we booked off just for you," Kaoru added.

oOo

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" Jade asked, a few minutes later holding Haruhi's jacket.

Tamaki squinted his eyes at the article in her hand, "W...Why do you have Haruhi's jacket?" His eyes widened, "There's not...not something going on between you two!? Is there!?" He shook her by the shoulders.

Jade shifted her eyes to the side, not even paying attention to the Host King's newest rant.

"...I will not tell you where she is until you give me a satisfactory answer!" Tamaki hollered.

Jade turned her attention back to him, "Did you just say..._she_?"

Tamaki's pupils grew small, his violet eyes turning dark and his face paling, "D-did I?" She nodded un-enthusiastically. Tamaki cringed, then forced a corny smile, "Um, um...Well...DID I?" He laughed, as Jade just stood there and stared. "Silly me! I meant _he_!" He continued to laugh as Jade sighed, walking off towards Kyouya.

"Hello," he said, not taking his eyes off his notes as he scribbled something down about the theme day.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Changing into costume. Why?"

"I need to give him this," she said simply, walking off towards the dressing room.

All of a sudden Kyouya's head shot up, "W-wait!"

It just so happened that Hikaru and Kaoru had been walking past at that very moment. Kyouya stopped them abruptly, "Twins. Stop Jade!"

"Um..." there were deadpan faces on their faces.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi is changing. And Jade is about to go in there. That is why."

The blood drained from Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. In less than a second they regained composure and ran off at top speed towards Jade who just placed her hand on the door handle.

"Haruhi?" she called, opening the door a crack.

"NO!" Hikaru and Kaoru called, diving towards her. It was too late as she shut the door behind her, the twins crashing into the closed door.

"Haruhi, I have your jacket," Jade said, closing the door behind her. "Sorry for just walking in like this, but..." Chills ran up her spine. The blood drained from her face. Her pupils grew small. She twitched in five different places.

Haruhi just stood there with a terrified look on _his _face, _his_ shirt half off.

"Haruhi..." Jade held the jacket out, "This is almost a relief. Because I thought you were, um, kinda odd. Well...kinda, really odd."

Haruhi slowly took the jacket.

oOo

"So Haruhi is a girl..." Jade said to herself, the Host Club standing before her as she pondered on the thought. "Not like I ever doubted it...I mean..."

"It's not that obvious is it!?" Tamaki cried, sticking his face in Jade's, who pushed him away with a poke of her finger.

"Well you've gone all this time without anyone finding out. I guess..." her lips twitched into a smile. "...I was just the brightest crayon in the box of Ouran."

Deadpand faces flashed through all the hosts before her as she laughed slowly to herself.

"Jade always has had sharp eyes," Hikaru pointed out, poking her forehead.

"And a sharp mind," Kaoru added, poking the side of her head. Yellow marks wavered from her body as she growled in annoyance. "Even though she's kind of an airhead sometimes."

"A lot..." both twins corrected.

"Okay, enough about me," Jade mumbled, crossing her arms. "You're opening in a few minutes and none of you are changed except for missy, here."

Haruhi sunk back a little, "You know I'm sorry, Jade."

"For what?" Jade asked, laughing a little. "It's not something to be sorry for. You guys explained it to me. It's not like it's weird or..." she trailed off. "Why don't you guys just get changed?"

The remaining hosts nodded and zoomed off as Jade smiled at Haruhi, "I can tell we're going to get along just fine, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled back.

"And now I can rant to you about boys and girl things without you getting bored. Because I know you're a girl now. I just don't think it anymore!" there was a large grin on Jade's face as Haruhi sunk back, a raincloud of despair hanging over her and a dead pan expression on her face.

"I can't wait..."

* * *

A/N: So it's pretty late. And kind of badly done. But I haven't updated this since like, October or later and I decided it was about time to get a new chapter up! So I hope you enjoyed it, though there were more things I would've liked to add... Or add into what I've written to just make it, well, better. ^^

I know the twins seem somewhat perverted on some level in that second section, but I didn't really mean for it to come across like that. I guess I'm just trying to show you that they've become even more devil-ish now that they're grown up. (And their minds have matured..well, kinda? ahaha). Em...Don't know what to write.. I know there was something I wanted to say, but I don't know what... I know Jade's last line was corny, and that's not even gonna really happen,haha, but I did for the expense of having a sarcastic, 'oh-my-gosh-you're-kidding-me-this-is-like-when-i-found-out-i-had-to-be-the-host-club's-dog' kind of moment. ^_^

Anyway, review! (Hope you're not as disappointed with this chapter as I am.. haha)


	5. Police Club

"Hmm..." Jade pondered the hosts' new looks as she stood before them. They were all dressed as police officers.

The twins both had handcuffs, Kaoru's hanging from a belt loop and Hikaru spinning his pair around his index finger. Tamaki had a batone, slinging it over his shoulder. Haruhi was struggling to attach a fake police badge to her chest.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked, pointing his batone at her. "Do we all look satisfactory."

Police officers? Really?

"You all look great!" Jade smiled, closing her eyes with happiness. She heard Tamaki sigh in both relief and delight until Haruhi stomped down on his mood.

"I dunno...I think we all look pretty dumb if you ask me," she was still fiddling with her badge, ignoring Tamaki---whose right eye was twitching with horror.

"W-what...Haruhi?"

"Forget about it..." Haruhi muttered, scooting away from the King. He put a hand out to grab her, his arm freezing in mid air before he shook it off, looking to Jade again, "I know! How about _I_ host you!"

He was sporting large, black puppy eyes as he blinked. Jade blinked back at him, grabbing the batone from his hand---which, subsequently, he had been using to balance on. With a crash he fell to the floor and at her feet.

"The twins booked off for me," she said simply, as the twins grinned mischeviously at her. She tried to give a suffient grin back, but it looked more strained than anything.

"When will you let me host you!?" Tamaki pleaded, clinging to her leg as she made her way to a table with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tamaki...!" she grunted, trying to walk with the extra weight around her foot. "...Let...go...!"

"Let me host you!" he cried, a waterfall of tears spurting from his eyes. "Just for a little bit! Let me make you smile!"

"I said...let...go...!" she yelled, as Hikaru pulled a chair out for her, a flatpan expression on his face as he impatiently waited for Jade to make her way over.

"You're hitting me with thorns of rejection, my princess," Tamaki muttered under his breath as she released a frustrated cry; "LET GO OF ME!"

"Tamaki, we're opening. Smarten up," Kyouya hissed, grabbing the Host King by the collar and dragging him off.

"PRINCESS~!" Tamaki hollered, his police cap almost falling off as he flailed. "Let me host YOU!"

Jade sweatdropped as she took her seat, Hikaru and Kaoru releasing cool breaths.

oOo

"We thought handcuffs would be fun," Hikaru said, inserting an evil grin.

"So we suggested the theme of police officers," Kaoru said, unlocking his pair of handcuffs. "That way we could use them as props."

"What's so fun about handcuffs?" Jade asked skeptically, picking a piece of cake up on her fork. "You accidentally latch yourself onto something, and next thing you know you realize you lost the key."

The twins both cocked an eyebrow as a reddish hue found its way onto Jade's cheeks.

"I spent three hours locked to a streetlamp. Last year, in the winter," she said sheepishly. "My mum was about to call out a search warrant before she came across me. On her way to the grocery store..."

Laughter seeped from the twins lips, before bursting out of their now open mouths.

"Ah, Jade-chan," Kaoru grinned widely. "How did you manage this?"

"The thing is...I don't really know," she made a face before going to pick up her fork again. Well, only to find out she couldn't move her hand. "Hey!" her face burned red as she looked over her shoulder, Hikaru locking his handcuffs to her left wrist and a section of the chair she sat in.

"Hikaru!" she was about to whap him upside the head, before realizing her right hand wouldn't move either. Kaoru gave her an evil, Hitachiin twins-esque grin before locking his pair of handcuffs tight.

They didn't take long to come back out of their shell...  
"TWINS!" she shouted, as they laughed lowly to themselves.

Kaoru picked her cake fork up, waving it before her eyes, "Want me to feed you, Jade-chan?"

"KAORU!' she kicked her feet a bit, her chair wiggling. "Get these OFF OF ME!" She continued to wildly kick her legs as the twins sighed.

"I wouldn't..." Hikaru began.

"...do that..." Kaoru continued.

"...if I were you."

Bringing her latest kick to a halt, she realized it was too late as her chair leaned more to one side than the other. And then, crash.

"So clumsy," Kaoru smirked, crouching down level to her while holding her cake plate and fork.

"So cute," Hikaru joined his brother as they watched their friend, toy, customer, _whatever_ you want to refer to, struggle to get back up.

"Told ya handcuffs would be fun," the twins said in unison, as she narrowed her eyes into tiny slits as she looked at them.

Suddenly she got a gleam in her mind as she attempted to look across the room, "TAMAKI!"

The twins raised their eyebrows, having no clue what she was planning on doing. Like Tamaki could do anything. He would probably end up getting himself locked up along with her.

"PLEASE COME HOST ME!" she cried, as Tamaki's eyes grew larger than any person's should. He shone with excitement, "Really?" he called back from across the room.

"Yes!" she smiled wide. "Come host me RIGHT N-!" Hikaru slapped a hand over her mouth, as Kaoru stood her chair straight, sitting her back up.

"Just kidding!" he called. "The three of us! Kidding!"

Tamaki's eyes then grew _smaller_ then they should, now shimmering with a different shine. Disappointment, "...not funny.."

Hikaru removed his hand from Jade's mouth, as he joined Kaoru in a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Now unlock these stupid things," Jade muttered, shaking the chair slightly.

"Can we feed you?" they asked slyly, sliding their own faces in front of her own. She just stared at them, their devilish grins getting larger and larger until she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Just unlock me."

More evil grins as they each took out their keys to the individual pairs of handcuffs. And with a few clicks here and there Jade moved her hands in front of herself, basking in the glory of them. (LOL. what? glory.. (: )

Next thing she knew Kaoru was holding her fork out to her, a small piece of cake balanced on it.

"Open up," Hikaru told her,as she did as she was told and Kaoru placed the fork in her mouth.

As she chewed she wondered how much longer this would go on. Haruhi was right. The twins were still little devils... but now timesd (is that even a word?) by ten.

A few more bites ticked by until the small slice of cake was gone.

"I'm glad we booked off for Jade-chan, Hikaru," Kaoru said, as said subject brushed a few crumbs off of her dress.

"Me too," Hikaru nodded, before noticing some icing on the corner of her lip. "Ah.., you got icing there."

She raised a hand to wipe it, until Hikaru grabbed it, bringing his face close to hers, "No, I'll get it."

Her eyes widened in shock, feeling his hot breath beating against her cheek, "...Hika-..."

"STOP!" Tamaki flung Hikaru out of the way, sending him sailing right into a wall. Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi and all the customers all looked as Hikaru slumped against the wall, swirls in his eyes and birds flying around his head.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, running to his brother's aid. Jade sweatdropped, realizing who they had now left her with.

"Ah, Jade-chan what have they done to you this time!?" he asked, pulling her into a big hug.

"...This time?" she blinked. Other than clean her dress off by practically stripping her down, which, wasn't exactly Tamaki's orders, or handcuff her to a chair the twins hadn't really done anything to her. Along the lines of practical jokes and such.

Tamaki stood her back, before him, his hands placed on her shoulders. His eyes widened slightly in realization, "You've got icing there.." He was about to wipe the tiny mess with a napkin before the twins ran over full speed, pushing the Host King out of the way.

"She's _our_ customer!" they chimed, hoisting Jade abover their heads and scurrying off---away from Tamaki. "_Our_ toy! _Our_ best friend!"

"..." Tamaki reached a desparate hand out. "...eh.."

* * *

A/N: So I had no clue what to call this chapter..having settled for the tacky title I used. Insert sweatdrop.

Anyway, it's 1:30AM...and I've been working on this since like, 12:30. And I know it's pretty short. But, well, my brain's not exactly working. Plus...this is about of a filler. Except that last part..with the icing...and Hikaru...and the BAM and the CRASH and the PRETTY BIRDIES.

Um..yeah, so...Haha. Yeah, not really feeling happy with this chapter.. But hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	6. Renge

"Ah," Jade turned away from the window to face the twins. "Tomorrow's the first day of October..."

They cocked their eyebrows, "Yeah. So?"

"I wonder what I should be for Halloween..." she trailed off, tapping a finger to her cheek in thought.

"You're..." Hikaru started.

"...thinking about that already?" Kaoru asked.

She blinked her brown orbs at them, "Yeah.. what about..."

"AH!" Tamaki's eyes glittered as he pushed his way between Hikaru and Kaoru, his face in Jade's. "I have the perfect idea for your Halloween costume!"  
She blinked some more, as the twins sighed, "...And what's that, Tamaki-kun?"

"Together you and Haruhi---!"

Jade raised an eyebrow as a dark and dreary raincloud appeared over Haruhi's head.

"---will be..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "...bunny girls!"

Haruhi froze over, falling on the spot, laying on the ground and twitching uncontrollably.

Tamaki nodded excitedly, "Yes? Yes?"

"Um...interesting idea," Jade said awkwardly. "But I think I'll pass. Besides, I have tons of time to think."

The twins and Tamaki sweatdropped. Tamaki backed away, touching his fingers together, "I was only trying to be helpful..." he muttered.

"Keep it to yourself, Senpai," Haruhi growled, walking past him.

"B-but Haruhi~!"

"Y'know Jade-chan, a bunny costume wouldn't be so bad," Kaoru told her, as her expression dropped slightly.

"Eh?"

"That would look really cute," Hikaru said, placing his hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened a little as she parted her lips, "Well, I mean... I guess if Haruhi did it with me I might...consider.."

"Forget it!" Haruhi barked, as Tamaki got on his knees, tears flying from his eyes.

"Nevermind," Jade spoke quickly, as Hikaru slid his hand off her face.

"And she would've looked so cute," Kaoru said, his tone low as he and Hikaru rose from their chairs, slinking off elsewheres.

"Hey, where're you going?" Jade asked, turning in her chair to watch them.

"No where of your concern..." they droned off sadly, as Jade got a flatpan face.

"Hikaru, Kaoru..."

"She would've looked so cute..." Kaoru mumbled, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I know," Hikaru mumbled back. "It's OK, I'm here..." A small tear shed from the corner of Kaoru's eye as Hikaru rubbed his back.

"Give me a break," Jade muttered, pulling them apart. At the same time a bottle of eyedrops dropped from Kaoru's jacket. Jade slowly looked up to meet his watery eyes, "...Give me another break."

Kaoru's lips twitched into the signature devilish grin, his eyes still watery, "Those kinds of acts use to work on you when you were younger."

"You've matured," Hikaru said, poking her forehead. "...some."

"And you two have become even more devilish," she winked. "...a lot."

Sly grins appeared on their faces, before dropping at the sound of a motor whirring and dramatic music filling the room. (Renge's high powered motor theme. xD)

"Not now..." Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled, their faces glum.

"W-what's going on?" Jade asked, slight concern in her voice as she looked around the room.

Honey scurried up the side of Mori, sitting on his shoulders and ducking behind his head. Tamaki stood frozen, except for a flinch of an arm and Haruhi released a sigh. Kyouya only pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the glass glinting.

"Jade-chan..." Kaoru said her name quietly.

"Stay behind us," Hikaru ordered, pulling her behind him and his brother.

Her eyes were wide as the room darkened some, "What's going on? Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Be quiet and stay behind us," Hikaru told her.

"And she might not see you," Kaoru said.

"She?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~!"

"What is _that_?" Jade cringed, peeking out from behind the twins to see a spinning platform raise out of the floor.

"Was that always there..." Jade asked herself, blinking.

She saw someone sitting in a chair, their face hidden by a pink parasol. From what she could tell it was a student, as she was wearing the school uniform.

"Ah, host club," a high pitched and feminine voice. "Slacking off are we?" She raised her parasol above her head, revealing her face.

"R-Renge-chan..." Tamaki stuttered, his face paling. "We were just about to,uh, s-set the tables..." He laughed nervously, suddenly holding some teacups and China plates. "S-see?"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" 'Renge' shouted. "Yesterday's theme day didn't go as well as planned. You need to be better! BETT---!" She slowly calmed her rage, her eyes landing on Hikaru and Kaoru. "Twins...what're you hiding?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing~," they chimed humbly, softening their somewhat fierce faces.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a sing-song manner, walking of off the platform and making her way over to them.

"We're sure," they said, sliding back away from her. Everytime she took a step towards them they took one back.

"Oi..." Haruhi sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Show me!" Renge growled, trying to pry their shoulders apart, a menacing expression on her face.

"No," was Kaoru's simple reply.

"Get lost you otaku," Hikaru growled back, as Renge narrowed her eyes.

"Let me see or so help me," she hissed, suddenly holding out the twins video game and waving it under their noses.

The twins just stared at her, until she shrieked, flinging the game across the room. She crossed her arms, her face cross as she waited for them to go running after it. But when it hit the floor she just cocked an eyebrow, her eyes somewhat wide, "...w-what?"

"R-Renge-chan," Tamaki called out to her. "Uh, er, um, won't you come help us come up with a theme for tomorrow?"

She raised a hand, silencing him, "Not until these troublesome twins show me what's behind them." She took another step towards them, as they backed up into a wall.

"Ow! Hikaru, Kaoru..."

Renge hit a fist against her free palm, "Aha!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned quickly, crouching down next to Jade, "Are you OK?" they asked in unison as they helped her to stand up.

"Ah~!" Renge's eyes got a mischevious glint. "A new character! And she's adorable!" She pinched one of Jade's cheeks, her grunted in pain. "Her eyes are so deep and big and glittery! And she's short! 5"2, am I right?" Renge stood back, taking Jade with her, ripping her from the twins grip who growled at her like rabid dogs.

"Short with such a cute body!" Renge squealed. "So delicate~! And with you two so possessive of her!" She jabbed a finger at the twins who sweatdropped at her. "She's the upmost importance to you two! Wonderful! A new set!" She placed her hands on her cheeks, swaying back and forth, "A new style. A fresh, new _love_!"

Blushes found their way onto the trio; Jade, Hikaru and Kaoru as their eyes darted around amongst the three of them. "Your love style! Like a love triangle!" Renge grinned and winked, squashing Jade between the twins. "And such a cute and fragile character placed with these devilish twins!" She whipped something out---a sticker---slapping it onto Jade's uniform and then pointing to her, "Moe!"

Jade flinched somewhat, "...eh?" The twins followed her lead.

"And so the story of the Host Club becomes even more exciting," Renge hummed to herself, stepping back onto the platform. "Fairwell, Host Club. Take care!" And with that she disappeared.

Hikaru, Jade and Kaoru all seemed frozen in spot until Honey ran over to them, "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Jade-chan?" The three of them fell over as Honey wailed, "AH! HIKA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN! JADE-CHAN?"

"Mmph," Mori scooped the Senior up, slinging him over his shoulder and walking off with him. Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi watched as the three stood up, exchanging glances and then blushing at the very sight of each other, looking away.

...Love? Where did Renge get that idea?

"She, um, she..." Jade paused, "...seems interesting."

"...Sorry," the twins apologized, as she put on a small smile.

..._Love_? The three of them were best friends. That was all. Another blush appeared on Jade's face as she looked to the twins, her face softening.

* * *

A/N: Ah, Renge~

Haha, I wanted to get this chapter up so bad. So I wrote it up this morning. And pretty quick too, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. But, oh Renge~ Such a little otaku she is. x]

We're slowly getting into the, hmm, well...slowly getting into..how about...the fluff? :D There's been some tiny hints of fluff, but now Renge's characterization has been set. D'awh, I'm not even sure if I'm making sense. Haha. But hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!


	7. Shapes & Relationships

"Ball?" Jade blinked the next day, as Tamaki nodded, a proud aura surrounding him.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked. "I thought of it last night. Instead of another one of our theme days, why not throw our first Ouran ball! Or..." he placed his thumb between his lips, "Or what is the commoner term? That Haruhi and you would use..."

Jade sweatdropped, as Tamaki snapped his fingers, "A dance. Think of it as a dance."

"Well, I..." she was cut off by a menacing look from the teacher. With a nod signaling that she would be quiet she scribbled some words onto her note paper and swiftly passed it to Tamaki;

_we'll talk about this later at the host club. with the others. now shut up and do your work. (;_

Tamaki twitched slightly at her last words, before folding the paper and tucking it away.

oOo

"Halloween _is _coming soon," Jade said later in the music room. "I don't understand why you wouldn't just combine your _ball_," she made finger quotations, "with Halloween."

Haruhi nodded, "Oh, like a Halloween ball?"

Jade nodded back, "Exactly. I mean, you've got to do something for Halloween."

"I think two separate events would be good for the club," Kyouya interjected. "That way we'd make more of a profit."

Jade only blinked at him, "Money? I thought we were looking more at the aspect of your customers' happiness."

"And they will be happy," Kyouya told her, getting up from the chair she was sitting in, "with two different events."

"I didn't say I was against it," Jade grumbled, blowing some stray hair out of her eyes. "I was just suggesting it..."

"Don't worry Jade-chan," Kyouya said, as he turned to leave the table everyone was seated at. "We'll work Halloween into our daily operation."

"...just suggesting," she murmured, before being caught off guard as Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the sides of her mouth up, forcing her to smile. Her cheeks went rosy almost immediately.

"Lighten up!" Hikaru told her, tugging on the right side of her mouth.

"Kyouya's all about business and money," Kaoru said, ruffling the hair on top her head head a little bit.

Unexpectedly Kyouya drifted past the remaining group swiftly, "Also, I suggest you learn how to dance."

Jade pushed Hikaru and Kaoru away, standing up so quick her chair fell over, "M-me...dance?" Her face seemed to pale at the thought of it.

"I suggest the waltz," Kyouya added, drifting past again.

"..eh..." slight depression started to creep onto her face, as Hikaru and Kaoru each poked a side of her cheek.

"If I recall Jade-chan, you used to love dancing when you were little," Kaoru said. Hikaru, Jade and his minds all drifted off to a time in the past, when they were small. A time of Hikaru and Kaoru taking turns spinning a six year old Jade around and around, and the three of them flailing their arms around.

The twins reminicsed in the memory as Jade shuddered.

"Why don't you start practising now?" Kyouya asked, standing behind her suddenly, picking up her fallen chair and putting it upright.

"..ah..." Jade made a face.

"Twins," Tamaki snapped his fingers, as the twins shook out of their reminicsing and saluted to him. "Practise with her."

"Yes, Tono!"

"Mori, get some music," Tamaki ordered, as Mori simply nodded and ran off. "Kyouya, dim the lights." Kyouya was already turning down the lights.

"Ah,Senpai...is this all really necassary?" Haruhi asked dully, as soft music started flowing into the room.

Tamaki just grinned, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on his hand, "Of course it is."

"...practise just fine without dim lights and music..." Haruhi grumbled quietly to herself, as Tamaki cracked an eye open.

"Whassat, Haruhi? You want to practise, too?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi violently shook her head. "And with me, you say?" He stood up, "Of course I'll practise with you!" He put a hand out to take hers, only to discover she had run off. He sighed, sitting back down, "All right. I'll just...watch..." His eye twitched slightly as he looked up to see Hikaru had a grip on Jade's right arm, and Kaoru her left.

There were swirls in her eyes as they tugged her back and forth between themselves. Pushing his chair out, Tamaki stood up and made his way over to Jade and the twins, "You're gonna hurt the lovely girl." he stated simply, as Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at him.

"Tono," they droned in unison. "We wouldn't hurt Jade. Ever." That being said they each dropped the wrist they had been holding onto.

Tamaki put his middle and index finger to his forehead, closing his eyes and smiling to himself, "Ah, twins..." He opened his eyes. "Here, Jade-chan... Let me show you."

"..ah.." she gasped lightly as Tamaki took her from the twins, locking his hands with hers as the twins growled under their breath.

"Now, all you have to do is follow me princess, as the male leads in this particular dance," Tamaki spoke quietly. "That's it. Just follow my steps and keep your eyes on m---EEEEEE!"

Hikaru took Tamaki by the jacket, flinging him into a nearby wall and then dusting his hands off, placing them in Jade's and starting to move to the music with her. His eyes were closed, his face humble, ignoring the groans of pain emitting from Tamaki who was sitting dishevelled against the wall. Honey poked him a few times, "Takashi~" he sang, "can we bring Tama-chan some cake?"

"Mm," Mori nodded, as Honey clapped his hands, the two of them heading off to get a slice.

"Ah!" frantic yellow marks surrounded Jade when she realized she had stepped on Hikaru's foot whose eyes were still closed as he led her. "Gomen, gomen!" she apologized, sweatdropping once.

"It's all right. Just remember to watch your step," he reminded her, spinning her into Kaoru's arms who smiled as he began to lead her to the music.

'I didn't know Hikaru and Kaoru could dance like this...' Jade thought, as Kaoru spun her under his arm. She glanced to Tamaki sitting against the wall, Honey by his side with an array of cakes, talking about all the different flavours.

"See, you're doing great," Kaoru said, taking her attention.

"..em..." she made a face. "Only because of you guys.." she blushed slightly.

"Nah," Hikaru said from the side, as Kaoru gradually began to slow down his steps as the song floating in the air began to come to a halt. "You're doing just fine following us. You say we're good at leading, but you're good at following." He winked once.

Jade's face flatpanned as she turned her head away from him, and averting Kaoru's eyes, "..is that exactly a comment..?"

Her eyes blinked back to normal when she saw Tamaki standing before her, his infamous puppy dog eyes on his face, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Just when Kaoru released her, Tamaki smiled widely, holding out his hands to her which she accepted. And, with one move of his foot....

the song stopped.

"Gah!" he recoiled in horror (oh, tamaki. xD) as Jade slipped out of his grip, walking off to go talk to Haruhi or something.

The twins grinned, appearing on each side of the Host King and poking his shoulders, "You really didn't think we'd let you dance with Jade-chan... Did you?" There were sly, cat-like grins on their faces as Tamaki only twitched.

"She's our best friend," Kaoru said, his eyebrow risen as he poked Tamaki again.

"We gotta protect her," Hikaru stuck his tongue out. Tamaki was about to recompose himself and say something until the sound of a whirring motor filled the room.

"Oi..." the three of them groaned.

"Good afternoon, Host Club," Renge chirped, stepping off of her platform and towards Tamaki and the twins. With a glint in her eye she pointed a finger right at Tamaki, who recoiled in fear.

"Tamaki," she wagged her finger at him. "Your interactions with Jade are cute, I must say. _But_, you're getting in the way."

"What?" Tamaki and the twins said dryly. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You're interfering with the twins relationship with Jade-chan," Renge stated, crossing her arms. "A square may be fun and cute, but not now. This relationship is pressed firmly between the twins and the moe." She winked.

The twins were about to say something until noticing Jade pause behind Renge, "...What."

Renge turned to face her, eyes wide, "..aheh..heh...heh...There you are! My cute, little moe!"

"..Would you stop calling me that?" Jade asked dryly, shifting her eyes away. "And what's this about shapes? Relationships?"

"Ohhohohohohohoho~, nothing. Nothing," Renge's laugh was nervous as she gave Jade a small push. "N-now..I'm trying to discuss the plans for the, uh, ball here."

"No you're not," Kaoru interupted.

"You're telling Tono to butt out of our _relationship_ with Jade," Hikaru cocked an eyebrow.

Renge smiled innocently at Jade, who sighed lightly, "Um, Renge... Hikaru and Kaoru are my best friends.."

"I guess you didn't hear me last chapter," Renge sighed. "Now move along."

"Ah---!" stumbling on basically nothing Jade began her plumett towards the ground, simply crying out. "H-Hikaru, Kaoru!"

With one swift movement two said subjects caught her under her arms, pulling her up, Hikaru dusted her shoulder off, as Kaoru ruffled her hair, smiles set on their angular jaws.

Renge placed a soft hand on her cheek, "Isn't that just to adore?" she cooned, to Tamaki. "A beautiful friendship really. I can't wait until it takes the form of a relationship. Some small quarells here and there..."

Tamaki's eyes widened, "..w-what?"

"They're bound to fight over her _some_ time," Renge explained. "I just wonder when. The Host Club needs some excitement.."

Tamaki seemed dishevelled as Kyouya appeared behind the two, "Ah, Renge..you mentioned helping us plan for our Halloween _dance_."

Renge blinked her hazel eyes slowly, "Uh, well I...I guess I did."

"Come along then," Kyouya beckoned her to follow him as he made his way over to a table. "Tamaki," he called out to the King. "Are you coming?"

"I...y-yeah," Tamaki answered, prying his eyes away from the twins and Jade. Kaoru held her in an embrace from behind, his arms draped over her shoulders. Hikaru held one of her wrists, and had his free hand on her shoulder. The question, "Are you okay?" and the statement, "Clumsy as ever, Jade-chan." escaping from their lips as she laughed at them and told them not to worry, that she was OK.

Tamaki blinked. Did the Host Club really need any...drama? The customers might find it endearing, but...Inside the Host Club...things were different then they were during business. On the inside the Host Club was a family.

Tamaki's face softened at Jade, as the twins released her. Like Haruhi, Jade was like a daughter.

He continued to watch the twins fawn over her---it never really struck him that this tightly bonded friendship could surface as something bigger.

"A romance involving close twins is a maiden's ultimate romance, right?" Kyouya asked, as Tamaki took a seat with him and Renge.

"Right," Tamaki replied, adjusting his tie. But Renge's words were the ones that were bothering him;

"_They're bound to fight over her some time_." "_The Host Club needs some excitement_.."

The twins had only fought once. And that was all just a twisted, practical joke.

But then Tamak grinned, he was just getting too worked up. It was Renge, right? Tamaki chuckled as he flourished a hand into the air, "So I was thinking..."

* * *

A/N: Awh, I love Tamaki. Who doesn't? x'D But, love the twins more.. ^^"

So anyway...Renge's pretty set on this whole triangle thing, huh? Just trying to set some sort of drama here. Don't wanna get really dramatic, I mean...this is supposed to be, well, a screwball romantic comedy. HAHA. Er, anyway... So just getting Tamaki to realizing that this close friendship of the twins and Jade's could evolve into a _relationshop_. -pats Tamaki on the head-

So anyway, I was at Indigo yesterday and searched up Ouran for the fun of it. And it turned out they had it, yet I never noticed. I know, ahhhh. So my friend (TeachYouHowtoFly) was in the mangaa section, and I come running and throw myself over there. XD Like, it was like a leap of justice and faith and I start shouting, "THEY HAVE HOST CLUB." So she found it for me. It was right by One Piece, which she was just looking at a second ago...but we failed to notice. -touches fingers together in corner with Tamaki- I fail... D: So anyway, got the first two volumes. And after having it shoved in my face a buncha times... I realized/remembered Tamaki is second year. And Jade is in first year, like the twins and Haruhi. And in OLS...Jade is in Tamaki's class. So, yeah..heh.. sweatdrop here... For the sake of not ruining my story (SORRY D:) I'm kinda making Tamaki (and Kyouya) first year. I know, I know... I hope you guys are OK with that. X'D

Also, I decided I'm going through the entire school year with this story. So I hope you guys will stick with me. I think together we can do this. ^_^ (Did that sound tacky to you, too...?) Anyway, long A/N is long, so...hope you enjoyed!

Review! xoxo


	8. Dances, Classes, Cake

"W-Where's Jade-chan?" Tamaki asked frantically, turning to the others. His eyes were mostly focussed on the twins, who both shrugged.

"Beats me," they said in unison.

Tamaki looked to Kyouya, "Mom! What is today?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the roleplaying title, "The twenty-fourth of October, _Daddy_. Tonight's our first _dance_."

"So our dimension hasn't been warped in any way..." Tamaki spoke quietly to himself.

The Host Club was standing around the Third Music Room, waiting for Jade to arrive. Their dance was beginning in roughly twenty minutes, and to say the least, Tamaki was losing his cool.

They were all dressed formally. Tamaki suited in a clean, white suit; Haruhi in black dress pants, a mahogany jacket, white dress shirt, blue vest and purple tie; Kyouya in a black suit, white dress shirt, blue vest and purple tie; Honey in a cream suit with a pink dress shirt, Mori also in a black suit with a white dress shirt and blue bowtie; and the Twins in matching black dress pants, white dress shirts, plaid vests and green bowties. (Outfits from Episode Two).

"Hikaru. Kaoru," Tamaki looked to said subjects again. "You don't know where she is!?"

"We told you milord," Hikaru started.

"...beats us," Kaoru ended.

Haruhi looked around the room, "It's OK if she doesn't show up on time, isn't it? She's not part of the Host Club... The important part is we're all there on time." She looked away from the others, silently adding, "..though I do wish she were here..."

"True. But Tamaki here feels the need to have the whole family here," Kyouya said.

Just then the door creaked open, and Tamaki almost fell over at what he saw.

"Tama-chan!' Honey cried out, the same time the twins put their arms out to catch him, "Milord!" And they would of caught him if they hadn't realized just who had stepped into the room.

"Ah, Jade-chan!" they both shouted, looking her over head to toe. Maybe you think she's looking amazingly jaw dropping-ly, tear jerking-ly amazing right now?

"Why didn't you wear any of the dresses we sent you?" Hikaru asked Jade, whom was clothed in her school uniform.

Her face reddened, "I..." then her eyes widened. "What dresses?" She raised an eyebrow as the twins craned their necks to glare at Tamaki. "We gave you those dresses to send to her," they growled through clenched jaws.

A waterfall of tears suddenly spurted from Tamaki's eyes, "I didn't know the address!" he wailed. "You devilish twins should've sent them yourself!"

"Senpai..." Haruhi twitched a little as she watched him break down.

Kyouya looked to the twins, "I trust you'll get her ready?"

"On it," they nodded, cat like grins on their faces as they linked arms with Jade and rushed off to another room.

Hikaru flipped the lights on, as Kaoru snapped his fingers---and in a flash an array of dresses appeared.

Jade flinched, "..H-how...did those get---?"

"You know what to do," they purred, standing back to back as they each tugged on an article of their clothing.

Jade stood clueless for a second, before an anger mark throbbed from her forehead, "GET OUT!"

"Ah---JADE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the twins soon found themselves on their rear ends, the rest of the Host Club blinking their eyes at them.

"..She wants to surprise us," they grinned, secretly highfiving at their sly cover-up.

oOo

"Wow, Jade-chan! You look so pretty!" Honey exclaimed, as the others all turned their attention to where she was standing.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he hopped off the couch everyone crowded on and gave the thumbs up, "Lovely! Simply sublime, Jade!"

She blinked, "Arigatou, Tamaki..." (Arigatou: Thank You).

"You're welcome! You're welcome!" Tamaki cried, his eyes continuing to glitter. And then without another word she walked past him and over to the twins, "Do you guys like it?" she asked quietly, her cheeks stained pink. "I mean, I know your mother designed it..." The twins faces glowed red as they looked their friend over. She was wearing a simple white dress, a silk ribbon tied below the breastline.

"Suits you perfectly," Hikaru said, as he and Kaoru stood up, draping their arms around her shoulders.

"Like a goddess, Jade-chan," Kaoru added, placing a hand lightly on her cheek.

In a second Tamaki was at the scene, trying to pry Hikaru and Kaoru off of her, but with not luck as they clung to her.

"Let go of her!" Tamaki barked, pulling at Hikaru before seeing Kaoru press his head against Jade's. "Ahh!"

"I..._hate_ to interrupt..." Kyouya intervined. "But it's about time we go greet the guests."

"We can't greet the guests if the twins are hanging off of Jade-chan like that!" Tamaki yelled, as Kyouya dragged him out of the room, the others following him, leaving the twins and Jade behind.

"Ano..Hikaru, Kaoru...shouldn't you go?" Jade asked, her cheeks red as a beet as the two continued to fawn over her. (Ano: Um). "And Tamaki's gone..you can stop..." It wasn't hard to figure out that the twins enjoyed tormenting the Host King.

"Maybe...we don't want to," Hikaru whispered, as her eyes widened a little. The twins released her, linking their arms with her again, "We'll walk you down."

"O-Okay..."

A few minutes later the twins and Jade peeked through the doorway to the banquet hall, to see a ton of guests filling the room. Chatter filled the area, as they all waited for the Host Club.

"Have fun, kay?" Kaoru winked to her, a hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"And don't go anywhere," Hikaru winked, too. Kaoru and him were just about to leave to join Tamaki and the others when Jade put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Wait!"

They raised eyebrows, noticing her face go pink again. "Um..." she looked up, meeting their eyes, "You guys...Can I..." she blinked. "Will you guys dance with me?"

They were silent for a moment until bursting out into laughter, as Jade grimaced at their chosen response.

"You're asking?" Hikaru giggled, as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course we will!" Kaoru took one of her hands. "Just wait for us, OK?" She nodded as they turned to go. But before they disappeared from her sight, "You didn't think we were gonna let Tono dance with you...Did you?"

"Go greet your guests," she smiled, wishing the heat in her face would just disappear.

"Don't be a wallflower!' they called. "You look too good."

Against her wishes her face went three different shades of crimson as she stepped into the banquet hall. A few girls from her class came over to her, mingling and laughing.

"You're so close with Hikaru and Kaoru, Jade-chan," one girl cooed. "It's adorable."

"Do you not wish you were in their class sometimes?" another asked. "And your friends with Haruhi, too. Aren't you?"

"Oh, she's friends with the whole lot," another laughed.

"It's precious really."

"I'm in the twins' class, but I like Tamaki," a girl said. "Maybe we could switch classes!"

"I like your dress by the way."

Jade only smiled meekly at the words coming from her classmates mouths, as she looked to the front of the room and waited for Hikaru and Kaoru. Er, the Host Club. The lights dimmed, small spotlights shining at the front of the room.

"Princesses," Tamaki's sultry voice filled the room, as the guests silenced themselves. "The Ouran Host Club welcomes you." Lights flashed on to reveal the Host Club, their faces all smiles.

Finding the twins' eyes, Jade gave them a smile as they winked to her.

"Let's get this party started!" Tamaki announced, with an alluring wink of his own as the girls in the room all sighed and Haruhi pressed her palm to her forehead.

"A wink must mean something," a voice chirped as Jade turned around to come face to face with Renge. A fair sized sweatdrop appeared as Jade forced a smile, "Renge...What're you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she asked with a grin. "Besides, I want to dance with Haruhi-kun."

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "You like Haruhi, Renge?"

"Of course!" Renge squealed, as a bunch of other Haruhi fans appeared behind her. "He's so handsome and compassionate!"

"He really understands us!"

"Almost like a girl!"

"Heh..you...you don't even know," Jade laughed nervously as the girls all looked to her, question in their curious eyes. Jade just showed a weak smile, and then pretended to zipper her lips.

"Cute," two familiar voices chimed in unison, as Jade turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru. "Wanna dance?" they asked, smiles playing on their lips as she nodded.

"Does Jade-chan like Hikaru and Kaoru, Renge-chan?" one girl asked, watching as Kaoru passed Jade to his brother.

Renge stroked her chin lightly, "I definitely see something there. But if she doesn't like them now, she will."

"Oh, what about the other way around?" another asked.

"..Same thing," Renge replied, spying Haruhi who was leaning against a pillar. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Ah, step here, Jade-chan," Hikaru told his friend, tapping a spot on the floor with his foot. "You're not doing a very good job following. Something on your mind?"

She ignored the bluntness of his comment, turning her head to look at him, "No. Just..."

"Just..." Hikaru trailed after her, question in her tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wish I was in you and Kaoru's class," she said, as Hikaru spun her into Kaoru's arms.

"Hm?" Kaoru smiled. "Don't think we wish our best friend was in our class with us?" Jade just smiled meekly.

"Can't handle Tono, anymore?" Hikaru asked smugly, grin on lips, as a matching one appeared on Kaoru's.

Almost instantly Tamaki appeared between them, growling, "Jade and I are the _friendly classroom duo_!" He crossed his arms, placing a hand on his forehead and bowing his head with impatience, "You're just jealous because she's in _my_ class, and not _yours_!"

"Maybe," the twins chimed, before grinning somewhat evilly. "And you're jealous because Haruhi is in _ours_, milord. Aren't you, _still_?"

Tamaki only blinked, before pointing a finger, "L-Leave Haruhi out of this!"

"Yes, please..." Haruhi moaned, spinning past them---Renge in her arms.

"Jade you look parched," Kaoru pointed out, as Hikaru nodded in agreement; "We should go get some punch."

"OK..." she said quietly, knowing that the twins knew themselves that she was perfectly fine. Linking their arms with her they made their way over to the refreshment table, as Tamaki's jaw dropped as he watched them advance away.

"Tamaki there are some ladies here who want to dance with you," Kyouya said, appearing at Tamaki's shoulder and motioning towards a line of girls behind him. "Just leave Jade of the twins. She'll be fine."

Tamaki grumbled something to himself, before putting on a warm smile and greeting the first girl in line, "Good evening, Princess."

oOo

"Jade-chan, the night's almost over! Did you have fun?" Honey asked later that evening, on Mori's shoulders as they stood by Jade.

She nodded with a smile, watching as the twins danced with some other girls - she had spent the whole night with them, and told them to go dance with the other girls to end the night, "What about you?"

"Mori, me and some of the other girls had some really yummy cake," Honey exclaimed, delight dazzling his light brown eyes. "I think there might still be some left; you wanna go see?"

She just laughed a little, "Alright."

oOo

The dance had ended only minutes ago, the girls all filing out the door. Jade was sitting with Honey and Mori, finishing off a piece of cake when two shadows loomed over her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she placed her fork down, and stood up giving the two of them a smile. "Tonight was fun, don't you think?"

"Ah," they grinned slightly before Hikaru leaned towards her face, her eyes widening in surprise as he licked her cheek. Standing back, Kaoru placed his arm on his brother's shoulder - the two of them grinning again.

Jade put a hand to her cheek, question in her eyes, "..What?" Looking past the two of them she could see Haruhi trying to hold Tamaki back from across the room, and Kyouya scribbling things down.

"You had cake icing there," Hikaru said simply, Jade touching her cheek again lightly - heat behind it.

"Come on, we'll take you home," Kaoru told her, taking one of her hands and Hikaru taking the other.

Before they were out the door, Tamaki wiggled out of Haruhi's grip and stumbled over to the trio; "Jade-chan! Jade-chan! Did you have fun!?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

She nodded, as the twins yawned, "Yeah. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Tamaki. Night everyone." Smiles evolved back onto the twins faces as they led her out of the room. Tamaki's eyes glittered with happiness, "I'll see you, too, Jade-chan~"

"But we'll see her first," the twins voices chirped from outside the room, as Tamaki grimaced.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took a bit longer to get this up. I kept getting stuck, or, having cases of writer's block. sigh, here.

Anyway, I kind of rushed to finish this up. And to tell the truth, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter.. But I hope you guys liked it, anyway. ^-^ So, hmm, reviews please! :D

The next chapter will be better! I promise! ...I think. But next chapter is...

Halloween. :3


	9. Halloween

A/N: I know this took a hecka lot of time for me to update and I really apologize! I really put it off, and I _do_ have a little procrastination problem. I kept telling myself "I'll start chapter eight tomorrow" since like, January? So I really apologize! But I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewers!

**StrawberryxXxKisses, ChainedHs2rt, Pasht, i love athrun, Haruka Oujo, shadowxofxdarkness, I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, LittleFireQueen, A.C.E-Samma, KinKitsune01, GothicCinnamon, iKawaiiAishiteru, catgirl333, ToonyTwilight, Gabby-sama, lunarlily89 and ShadowYashi.**

You guys are all great, and I really love seeing and reading your reviews! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it seems kind of rushed (apologize again for the late...late..._late_ update). Hope you guys are still with me!

* * *

"Afternoon, Jade-chan," Tamaki's voice sounded as soon as Jade opened the door to the Host Club later into the afternoon.

"After-..." she had been straightening her dress as she came in, but once she looked up she found a dark room decorated with cobwebs, pumpkins with scary looking faces carved into them, and skulls. Also a few dead and black roses on the tables. "...-noon." She barely managed to squeak out, a shiver running down her spine.

That's right. Today was Halloween.

Now Jade, she had to admit that she was a big scaredy cat. But it's not that she didn't like Halloween - she really liked dressing up and getting treats. The tricks and scares...she didn't like those so much.

She glanced to Tamaki, who was dressed as a vampire, fangs sticking out on his bottom lip as he smiled, sitting with a few girls, "Do you like what we've done with the place?"

She coughed into her fist, trying her best not to show weakness, "It's very well done. Good job." Her eyes slid over to Honey and Mori, then over to Haruhi and Kyoya - who were all dressed as vampires to match Tamaki.

"Um..." she lowered her hand, "Where are the twins...?"

She felt an unwelcome and chilling breeze climb her spine, and cool fingers touch her skin; "Boo."

She felt her skin crawl, and her hair stand on end. She released a scream, shooting forward before stumbling and falling to the ground only to face the twins who were looking down at her.

"Hey, Jade-chan," the grinned, wiggling their fingers at her. And like the rest of the club, they were also dressed as vampires.

Their costumes were all the same except for the bowties around their necks, all a different color - Tamaki's red, Kyouya's white, Honey's pink, Mori's green, Haruhi's yellow (lolidk..), and Hikaru and Kaoru's blue and orange. Kyouya and Mori also wore top hats on their heads.

Jade blew hair out of her face, picking herself up and narrowing her eyes into small slits as she looked at them, "I really should've seen that coming." she muttered, as the twin's grins grew. But then they suddenly dropped when they laid eyes on her usual school uniform.

"What are you wearing?" Hikaru asked flatly, hands on hips. Kaoru copied his form.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" Kaoru said.

She looked down at her school uniform, then looked back up meeting both of the twin's eyes. There was a playful glint in her big, brown eyes, "Actually..."

The twins both raised an eyebrow as a bag appeared in her hands. She rummaged around inside, "I brought a costume with me.. I didn't know if you were all dressing up or not..." her face looked thoughtful.

"What is it then?" they asked in unison, peering into the bag. Jade pulled it away, "You can see it when I change! Which reminds me...um, where _can_ I change?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before both nodding down at the spot the three of them were standing in.

Jade closed her eyes impatiently, an anger mark throbbing by her forehead. Before they knew what happened, Hikaru and Kaoru found the imprint of her small hand on their faces as they spotted her asking Haruhi where she could change from across the room. Cat like grins just rolled onto their faces, anyway.

"And you call _me_ a pervert!" Tamaki shouted, having seen this. They looked over their shoulders at him.

"We were only kidding," Hikaru said flatly, the imprint on his face vanished.

"Unlike you," Kaoru added, with an edge of mischeif.

Tamaki's mouth fell open in shock, as he shook a fist at them as they just walked away and headed over to Haruhi.

"Yo," they greeted, as Haruhi looked their way.

"Hey," she smiled. "You should see Jade's costume. It's actually pretty cute."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, but before he could get an answer Tamaki showed up by Haruhi holding a bunny girl suit in hand.

"Haruhi~ Bunny girls are cute, too!" he chirped. "You want a cute costume, too?"

"No," she grumbled, stomping away to go greet some customers.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped before hearing the door behind them open. They turned around to see Jade dressed as an angel.

She was wearing a white short dress, that went a little above the knees, with ruffles at the ends. The dress had puffed sleeves, and a kind of corset beneath the breastline. She had on sheer white arm warmers, that hooked to her middle fingers, and plain white stockings with lace at the top which reached her knee. She wore plain white flats, and small, fluffy wings on her back. A golden peaceband was around her head, peeking out from her hair.

"...Cute," was all Hikaru and Kaoru could manage to say.

She showed an innocent smile before digging around in her bag again, "Just a sec..."

They raised their eyebrows, "What're you looking for?" Hikaru asked her.

She just smiled, pulling a blur of red out of the bag, "It's for you guys."

The twins exchanged glances before each skeptically taking a red blur. It was then that they realized that she had brought them costumes.

Devil costumes.

"So we'll match," she said, her eyes closed with happiness and the innocent smile still plastered on her face.

The twins sweatdropped, not being able to resist her as they looked down at the devil costumes again.

"You...want us to put 'em on?" Kaoru asked slowly.

She nodded, poking his chest, "I wouldn't bring them otherwise!"

"Yes!" Tamaki managed to squeeze in between the twins. "That's great, Jade-chan! Good thinking!"

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"These devil costumes match Hikaru and Kaoru better than vampires," Tamaki went on, fascinated, taking Hikaru's costume from his hands and looking at it.

"_Tono_.." the twins narrowed their eyes at their King.

"Go change! Go change!" Tamaki urged them, handing Hikaru's costume back and pushing them into the room Jade had been changing in. They stumbled in, taking one last glance and a beaming Tamaki and a smiling Jade. They sighed.

"And I wanted to bite her..." Hikaru muttered, as Kaoru closed the doors.

"Me, too...."

oOo

When the twins came out in their new devil costumes, they saw Renge standing with Tamaki and Jade. Her eyes instantly lit up upon their appearance, having already seen Jade's costume.

"This _is_ great, Tamaki!" she exclaimed. She gave Jade a thumbs up and winked, "Good job, Jade-chan!"

The twins sweatdropped again, before standing opposite of each other to get a look at how they each looked.

They were wearing red long sleeved shirts, with a red striped sleevless shirt on top and red pants. They had a devil's tail and devil's horns and black boots. (rip off of cheshire cat costumes, i know x'D)

"You guys look cute!" Jade said brightly, stepping forward to hug them both.

"This'll definitely bring in more customers," Renge said deviously. "They adore this triangle."

Jade turned to face her, "There you go again... Talking shapes..."

Renge sheepishly waved her hands, "It's nothing, nothing~"

Jade cocked an unimpressed brow, before the twins placed their arms around her, "Uh, let's go...over _there_." They said, taking the chance to escape from Renge.

oOo

"That's to die for!" one of the girls sitting with the twins exclaimed, Jade sitting next to her.

"Had you planned this in advance?" another asked, really interested in their devil tails.

"Sooner than you think..." they murmured.

"And you look so cute, too," another girl said to Jade.

"Thanks. I made the costumes myself," she replied with a small smile. "I was up finishing Hikaru and Kaoru's last night."

As she continued to converse with the other girls, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"She stayed up late just to make us these, Hikaru," Kaoru said, somewhat touched by the action.

Hikaru was just about to say something when Renge popped up out of no where, "It's because she cares for you two! Smarten _up!_" she snapped, hitting them both over the head and avoiding their horns.

Anger marks throbbed by their forehead as they turned in their seats to face her, _Tr_"We care about her, _too_! Now get lost!"

"Not until you thank her! Give her a hug or something! Something! Come on!" she was right in their faces, now as Hikaru calmy pushed her away by poking her forehead.

"I said _thank her_!" she yelled, as they turned back around to see their customers and Jade all blinking their eyes at them.

They just smiled, Hikaru snaking his hand around Kaoru's waist and Kaoru hooking his around Hikaru's neck. Blue crossed their faces when they saw that Jade, and their customers weren't buying it.

oOo

"Um, Jade-chan," Hikaru sat on the couch that afternoon once the club had closed, Jade between him and Kaoru.

"Yeah, what is?" she asked halfheartedly, busy re-tying the small corset portion of her dress.

"We just wanted to thank you," Kaoru told her, tugging at the hem of his red shirt. "For the costumes, I mean."

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "They're really great, and we're really glad you made them for us."

She just smiled, done with the corset and said, "You're welcome. I thought it'd be fun if we all matched. Funny, too." She nodded at their devil horns, then tapped the golden peaceband around her head which acted as a halo.

"You two always have been little devils," she added, after.

"And you've always been..." Hikaru trailed off,

as Kaoru finished, "...more innocent."

She showed a wink, before taking note of Tamaki who was skipping on over to the three of them.

He leaned down, putting his face right up to hers which made the twins glare in annoyance.

"Are you going trick or treating tonight, Jade-chan?" he asked, a broad smile upon his lips.

"Oh!" her dark, pools of brown eyes lightened. "About that..."

Tamaki stood back, one hand fit snuggly on his hip and his other hand hanging by his side, "About...what...?"

Hikaru and Kaoru also showed interest, as they averted their glares and let their faces soften as they looked to her, "You're not...going?"

"No, I am," she laughed, before showing one of her happy smiles. "But I was wondering...If maybe you guys wanted to come. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to... But I thought it would be fun." She got quietier near the end. Then she nodded over to Haruhi who was clearing a table, "I already invited Haruhi earlier. But I never got to ask you guys."

Tamaki's eyes shone with delight as he shook his head at rapid speed, "Of course, of course! We'll go! We'll _go!"_

"You never said you were inviting _them_," Haruhi muttered flatly, with a hint of horror as she watched Tamaki dance around and ramble on about how fun _Commoner Trick or Treating _would be.

"Yay! Trick or treating with Jade-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, atop Mori's shoulders, Usa-chan hanging from his fingers. "Can Usa-Chan come, too?"

Jade nodded, then looked to the twins, "You're coming, right?"

"Of course," they said in unison.

"Like we'd leave you with Tono, anyway," Hikaru mumbled, as he and his brother snickered and Tamaki put a halt to his rambling and shot them each a cold look.

oOo

"I've never been trick or treating in a commoner's area, before!" Tamaki voice was filled with wonder and excitement as he held a pillow case decorated with crowns in his hands, and looked up and down the dark and empty streets. Not many cars were out for Halloween.

A few younger children ran past, chasing one another and trying not to drop any of the candy collected.

Haruhi put a palm to her face, mumbling to herself. Why was everything in the _Commoner_ world so fresh and exciting to him? Even the twins, sometimes, and Mori and Hunny. Kyouya seemed to understand it all - he was hardly fased by any of this _Commoner_ stuff. She glanced to Jade who didn't seem to mind Tamaki's fascination; she was just smiling.

She was still dressed as an angel, and the twins were still dressed in their devil costumes. Tamaki was still in his vampire costume, since he really seemed to like his cape and fake fangs. Kyouya was dressed as a type of priest. Hunny and Mori were dressed as a kitten and a dog, and Haruhi was stuck in a witch costume - which Jade had practically forced her to wear.

Before she knew it, the group was advancing over to the first house. Tamaki stood right in front of the door, eyes big with delight as he waited patiently.

Kyouya and Haruhi pressed their palms to their foreheads as Jade simply reached forward and pushed the doorbell, unbeknowst to Tamaki.

"Trick or Treat!" everyone chimed, Tamaki being the loudest.

With a smile, the lady at the door dropped some small candies into each of their bags. A face absorbing smile was still glued to the 'King's' face as she shut the door. He slowly craned his neck towards Jade and Haruhi, "...That's...all we get?"

Jade nodded while checking inside her bag to see what goodie she had gotten, as Haruhi nodded with an irritated edge.

"But..." he took a doubletake inside his own bag, "...where are the gourmet chocolates? The crystal candies... I've never even heard of this before!" He plucked the single piece of candy from his bag, holding it in Jade's face.

"It's chocolate with caramel in the middle," she told him, blinking. "It's yummy."

"You like them?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good."

"Want one of mine? She gave me two," Kaoru told her, plopping one of his candies into her bag.

"Thanks Kaoru!"

Tamaki twitched, "You got..two?" He glanced to his own, _single_ piece.

"She musta thought we were cuter," Hikaru mused, as he, Kaoru and Jade started making their way over to the next house.

Tamaki inhaled, running after them - the rest of the club trailing behind. "But I'm just as cute! Ne, Jade-chan?" he asked her, trying to get near her which was near impossible since she was being squished between the twins.

"Yeah. Your fangs are pretty cool."

His eyes shone, "Oh, thank you, Jade. Thank you."

"But we're cuter right?" the twins asked, their arms looped with hers. She was silent for a moment, as Tamaki bit his lip in anticipation for her answer.

"Of course."

Tamaki released a yelp, falling to the ground as the twins looked over their shoulders and gave him a devilish grin. Their devils costumes seemed to glow red, as Tamaki twitched slightly.

Then they turned back around.

"Wanna go to that house, Jade-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure."

"Looks kinda scary, though," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, a little..." she shivered.

"We'll protect you," they chimed.

"Okay."

"When can we play some tricks?"

"Later."

Tamaki listened to them until they were out of earshot.

Jade couldn't of made them better costumes.

"Twins..." he grumbled under his breath, picking himself up and running after the trio. "Uh, Jade-chan! Jade-chan! They're going to play a trick on you! Come back with meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Go away, Tono!" the twins yelled, as Tamaki spun around on his toes - again, he found himself on the ground.

"Man, Kaoru, wanna play a trick on the lord later?"

"You kidding, Hikaru! Of course I do!"

* * *

A/N: So...this chapter seems incredibly rushed to me. But I'm still happy with it. I just had to get off my butt and do it. The main problem for putting this chapter off was that Jade's costume choice was totally destroying me. x'D I knew I wanted Hikaru and Kaoru to be devils, and I wanted Jade to match as an angel. Though, at the same time I wanted her to be a cat girl. I was originally going to have her show up in a cat costume, but then have the twins and her change into the devil and angel costume. But that didn't flow so good. So I hope you liked the costume choice~

I also wanted to make the Trick or Treat part a little longer, as I wanted to write at least one of the twins' pranks. (Sorry!) But I found that it had been too long, and I just _had_ to get this up. It was kiiiiiilling me. x'D

So, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, please!

(Is it just me, or do I always end each chapter with Tamaki in agony? x'D *pats Tamaki's head*)


End file.
